An Angel In Blood
by NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt
Summary: In this world, there are two angels. The white who wishes only for peace and sore the sky's with their white wings and The Dark with wings as black as midnight and fangs full of poison. Beware the Dark angel. Told in Shakespeare speak.


An Angel in Blood

Part I Act I Scene I

Yuki: How now little Angel,  
>How have thine wings be clipped?<br>Were once was the beauty white splendor,  
>Now sit blood across thy back,<br>The white hair remains,  
>Amethyst eyes to gaze,<br>Yet in the eve of winter snow,  
>The feathers have gone a missing,<br>Tell me silver spirit one,  
>Who hath done this to you?<br>And by the by,  
>Spend your wings in through?<p>

Zero: O, my dear sister one!  
>The human I hath known never for long!<br>Yet that I now entreat a secret dear to keep,  
>A dark winged figure came in the night,<br>To take my wings in blight!  
>Her hair silver as the winter snow we see,<br>Her eyes a glow with refined sea of blood!  
>And now I am without my wings!<br>And the sky I shall never again see!

Yuki: O, my dear brother!  
>Do let us not mourn!<br>For the creature's crime shall soon be seen!  
>And then to death will she be sentenced!<p>

Narrator: But ah to death came not to she,  
>The one who's heinous crime it be,<br>For though an Angel's wings she took,  
>Eternal life and torment she givith,<br>Among the humans he now shall roam,  
>Until another dark angel he seeth,<br>And then on that day,  
>When the man's fangs pierce his vein,<br>And another dark angel he be,  
>Will the sky he see.<p>

Part I Act I Scene II

Yuri: Come now!  
>Many a night our brother's tears be shed!<br>Surly he soon be wed?  
>To bliss and happiness be seen?<p>

Yuki: O, my dear sister!  
>The sun hath not shone many a night,<br>In thy eyes of amethyst be our brothers'!  
>I fear it hath gone dark forever!<br>And never again shall we see!  
>His smile; his laugh we hear!<br>And now to the blue he is cast.

Yuri: Dry your tears o, sister dear!  
>Mayith this one be late and long,<br>For every problem there lyith a solution!  
>But god's will shall be done.<p>

(Change of scenery; a school)

Zero: O, look at this!  
>Another year to be enslaved!<br>By the knowledge I hath already gained,  
>Another black twisted gate,<br>To signal the start of my term,  
>In human purgatory;<br>But now see look!  
>Who is that man over there?<br>He with the darkest of hair,  
>And eyes of glorious garnet brown,<br>Skin so pail as to tempt the snow,  
>A royal without a crown!<br>Surly but more then a mortal now!  
>Come how come how!<br>Could looks of perfection,  
>To best the Angels; god's greatest creation,<br>Be that of a mortal son?  
>Yet he be unnamed!<br>A feature to be disdained!  
>Oh how I must meet this man!<br>And see if he is worth the game!  
>The one so epically played,<br>By the angels and demons in strain!  
>Or perhaps he be the one for whom I look ith!<br>O, woe to think!  
>That he, a beauty undenied!<br>Be that of a casted angel inside!  
>Let the sun be dark!<br>For such a disaster I cannot hope!  
>To ever be unnamed!<p>

Ichijo: Zero Zero!  
>O, Come now Zero!<br>What hath caught my best friend's eye?  
>The pure in ice filled evil incarnate?<br>What is it then dare I ask?  
>That wither through the pastures how come now,<br>To wander through to my waiting embrace?

Zero: *tight smile*  
>Through a brier patch my friend!<br>And then in the winters a supreme court I did find,  
>That thou hath fallen under a cupid bow's spell!<br>So now do tell; to whom do I present thou to?

Ichijo: Shush!  
>The angels keep!<br>A secret passionate and deep!  
>Speak not of those loose lips I do see!<br>The affections he hast come upon!  
>Do not jest!<br>My feelings for him are pure but fair the winds!  
>Do not speak of them!<br>O, surly shall come my end!

Zero: How now how now!  
>A reddish blush that doth hast gleam,<br>Upon thy pail cheeks I do see,  
>A fair and gentle lad hast come!<br>To be upon the blushing virgin's rose petal leaves?  
>Begone ye demon!<br>Replace my strong friend naught!  
>Thou who hast tried to deceive me!<p>

Kaname: Come hither my dear friend,  
>I have a favor to entreat,<br>I ask of not many but this I may seek.

Shiki: Yes my dear lord?

Kaname: Of whom is that man?  
>The one of whom your future speaks unto?<br>The one with the platinum hair and lavender eyes?  
>The one with skin o so pail and lips o so desirable?<br>The one who sees so clearly without joy or mirth?  
>The one who walks as though his back is of hurting to him?<br>The one with the coiling tattoo above his vein?  
>Who is that man?<p>

Shiki: I know of not my lord,  
>He is not of here,<br>A new student I presume,  
>That with a free falling air.<p>

Kaname: Go and ask,  
>And ask if he be wed,<br>The sun be bright in my eyes if he is of naught!  
>Oh happy day o the glorious day forever and now!<p>

Shiki: O sir!  
>I do believe that admiration hast clouded thine eyes!<br>For meet him you shall as with your powers,  
>His classes then be yours.<p>

Kyle: O, yes be true,  
>The lies hidden through the secrets cast away!<br>And like the setting sun at the end of a cold winter day,  
>He shall soon be mine,<br>Look there how he fakes a smile for his friend,  
>He jests a joke and they force a laugh!<br>What secrets lay in those eyes so full of numb?  
>The beauty that I hast never before seen?<br>O, the glory,  
>Something so pure that shalt soon be spoiled,<br>And by my own hands, I soil thee,  
>But for eternal life I do assure thou art sure to be blessed,<p>

(Time cut)

Zero: How now how,  
>This cannot be right!<br>O, surly tis not!  
>For I have not a class with Ichijo...<p>

Shiki:Hello my good sir,  
>Might-int I be of grand assistance?<br>Thou looks quite lost and such is not favored here,  
>Come now quick,<br>Tell us of what thy destination be,  
>Might I then as I do foresee lead were thy needs to be,<p>

Zero; *gratfully*  
>Thanks from the angels,<br>For need it I do,  
>Lost as a fall leaf out of a tree in fall,<br>I wander the halls unknowingly unconvinced,

Shiki: Ah, these classes be easy yet long and hard,  
>Friend I know, may he have them again,<br>That prehaps by him you will sit?  
>Then at ease you be for he is just and fair,<p>

Zero: Hm... perhaps, yet perhaps not,  
>For the future may hold many doors,<br>Yet only one be the true path at which we shall entreat,  
>Not alwas clear may it be that why that is the path among many we chose,<br>Nor be it as it may why we would think to choose another,  
>Yet only the angels can tell,<br>Which roads we shall pass through...

Shiki: *bored smile*  
>Yes, thou shalt be a great companion for my friend,<br>Of this I have no doubt,  
>For in the depths of thy speech,<br>Laid a riddle yet a puzzle which only he would see.

Zero: *dull shrug*  
>Whatever to me,<br>Whatever you see,  
>Whatever to be,<br>Care not do I,  
>For the truth,<br>Has long since faded from my eyes,

Shiki: *Puzzled*  
>Tryith then be that,<br>Ah here at last,  
>A class of politics,<br>Interest does it lack,  
>If that be all,<br>Away I shall be,  
>To the castle in the east,<br>That which is with the spelling bee,

Zero: Time for Politics...

Act I Part I Scene III

*Enter Zero*

Kaname: Ah there he be!  
>A beauty to see!<br>That that should be an immortal!  
>And soon shall he be!<br>For the moment his sweet and pure blood touches my lips,  
>His life linked to mine at last will be free for all eternity,<br>Deep within the clutches of dark spun mist of immortality,  
>He will bare the wings and meet the fate- that of a Dark Angel be,<p>

Zero: *gasp of shocked awe*  
>W-why there he be!<br>The angelic human I do see!  
>Oh woe if he indeed be the one I seek,<br>For I wish not to touch those lips,  
>Only to live a curse as that of the dark ones,<br>Hate would I for him to be,  
>The very same as she- the one who stole my wings,<br>To live the fate of a cursed angelic demon,  
>Is that of a half-life,<br>Please indeed let him be mortal,  
>For the seat next to him be the only one free,<br>And if it were not,  
>Then oh the woe it would be,<br>For I would no doubt soon succumb,  
>To his cursed golden tongue...<p>

Teacher: Ah new student,  
>He which doth appear on our shores,<br>Come come(!), meet the others now,  
>And then sit there near by the boy who's face is forlorn,<p>

*Zero nods and walks over to Kaname before sitting down*

Kaname: Greetings young new-ling,  
>Welcome to our high,<br>I just thy journey to be pleasant,  
>Pray do tell what is thine name?<p>

Zero: Zero my fellow student,  
>But do not hesitate to speak thou's,<br>For quite rude is it to ask for another's,  
>Only to leave thy own name unknown!<p>

Kaname: Kaname Kuran my dear Zero,  
>And a pleasure it be to meet thou.<p>

*He kisses Zero's hand*

Zero: *blushingly*  
>My dear sir!<br>Such improprieties are unheard of!  
>Do not jest nor laugh at me my good man!<br>For such finaries to be a lady's only!

Kaname: *innocently*  
>Oh? But I thought thou to be a female?<p>

Zero: *Shocked gasp*  
>How ignorantly rude!<br>Have not I breasts or even long hair,  
>Dress nor do I,<br>In the ladies' wear!

Kaname: Oh but Zero,  
>An hourglass figure you sow,<br>And long legs do my eyes reap,  
>Big lavender eyes of beauty,<br>And lovely hips too you keep,

Zero: *quietly*  
>Please do not say such wistful things so publicly!<br>For the death of me it shall be...

Kaname: *with a smirk*  
>Then should I perhaps claim you?<br>Kiss ruby lips oh so desirable and thick with my own?  
>To take said first kiss in a class so full with them?<br>Or leave thine be to sit in the fortress of the unknown ecstasy?

Zero: *bright blushed gasp*  
>Y-You speak by the book kind sir,<br>But now it is that I must turn away,  
>For work now must I do,<br>Sorry but it's true.

Kaname: *shrug with a half smile*  
>Fine by me... beautiful maiden.<p>

*Zero frowns*

{End of Act I}

Part I Act II Scene II


End file.
